


Why is this tag a thing

by VoidFun



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Help, M/M, Other, Tags Are Hard, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidFun/pseuds/VoidFun
Summary: Someone please, why is William Shakespear x Technoblade a thing, I'm so confused. I just saw this tag existed and just- help?!
Relationships: William Shakespeare/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	Why is this tag a thing

Ok, so William Shakespeare x Technoblade is a thing. Can anyone explain to me to me _how_ this is a thing? I mean, was it from that one Hunger Games video Techno posted a couple years ago and this became a thing? Also, in case you're wondering on how I found this, I was making a little side one-shot to add add a little backstory to the SoaO (Soul of an Object) series and was just scrolling down the character tags and saw it. 

I'm just gonna go back to working on BDoI (Passing Down of Items) for the time being. I might even work on a fanfic for this 👀 /j 

Alright, back to writing! Have fun getting this cursed ship out of your head!


End file.
